First time
by Nocturne Duet
Summary: "Are you sure we'll be alright?" She asked so fearfully, "We'll be fine." He answered, with that permanent confident grin of his. He was always there to comfort her and to help her when she was down. He filled her with confidence, and soon all her fear disappeared. No matter what happened, she knew she would be fine, as long as he was by her side. LEMON


**I don't care that this has no story to it or anything, I was simply practising, tell me if I suck or not. I know I've done good at romance when I had no experience of writing it so let's see if this goes down a similar path.**

**It took me awhile to decide on which characters to use, somehow ended up like this.**

* * *

_**First time**_

* * *

"I'm scared." Rin mumbled timidly to the boy above her.

Len lowered his head and gave her a comforting kiss on the lips, "We'll be alright, there's no need to worry." He smiled and with her confidence returned Rin smiled up at him.

"Thanks." She kissed him back just as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

The bed beneath her felt soft and snug, the night-time wind that battered her from the open window mattered none to her because she had his warmth to keep her warm.

His lips tasted sweet she thought, like cinnamon, she giggled at the memory of her first kiss then. When he'd accused her of tasting like strawberries. It seemed so innocent compared to all this, like it had been such a long time ago. It wasn't in truth, that she knew well. She was scared, terrified, but with him, she knew she'd be alright.

Len brought his lips off hers to take a breath, he grinned confidently before giving her one more chaste kiss and began lowering the straps of her purple nightgown. Rin flinched as his freezing hands touched her, she blamed the night. she always remembered them as being warm.

She trembled as he lowered the gown and took it off her, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. She blushed deeply, but he was there again speaking words of comfort softly into her ear so close his lips tickled the skin.

"You'll be fine remember, we have nothing to fear." Len chuckled before lifting his shirt over his chest.

Rin nodded, still blushing, but not as frightened.

Len kissed her lips once more before moving down and planting kisses along her neck, she mewed as the sensations hit her, and he just chuckled more. As she was distracted by his lips she barely noticed his hands removing her bra until they brushed the now bare skin. She gasped as he gently fondled her breasts, she felt the strongest sensations she had all night.

"L...Len!" She breathed as she was having trouble taking it.

Len licked her neck, she actually giggled from how much it tickled. Maybe she shouldn't complain. Whether if all her mind was sure this was fine or not, she knew she wanted it.

He returned his lips to hers as he let his hands wonder of her body, exploring each nook and cranny of her slender form. She felt hot beneath his touch, he was having trouble stopping himself from going crazy as his emotions swirled around in his head sending him insane. He wanted this so badly, but he couldn't rush this. He didn't want to hurt her.

He nibbled her lower lip then licked it and began begging for entry, she complied and deepened the kiss. His tongue played a game of tennis with hers._ Funny, she still tasted like strawberries. _While she was engrossed with the kiss he took that time to remove her underwear.

They took their mouths away to breath and it soon occurred to her of her nakedness, she flushed a deep red and he laughed softly, looking at her with a cheeky smile.

"Kawaii." He sighed before kissing her lightly and pulling her body closer.

"Hey!" she pouted adorably but her pouting expression was quickly changed to shock as his hand touched on her core.

"Ah!" she gasped as his fingers began to rub it, she could feel herself heat up and her blush deepened. But he remained with that same confident smile.

Len sunk a digit inside her folds and she moaned feeling intense pleasure, he grinned against her neck before doing it again, but she felt more pain than pleasure this time.

He kissed her forehead affectionately as she tensed up, "Sorry."

Rin shook her head, "No it's fine."

"Really? We don't have to do this if you don't want to!" He said as his confident expression finally disappeared, being replaced with one of concern.

"No!" Rin yelled and dug her head into his chest, "I want this! Take me!" She begged.

He blinked from shock of the blushing girl's sudden courage, but nodded any way agreeing with her.

Len undid the buckle on his belt and pulled the pants down his legs, when he'd gotten them off Rin dug her head into his shoulder shyly.

"Hey you're the one that said you wanted this!?" He blushed himself, with a slight laugh.

She gave another childish pout, "Well sorry if I'm scared, it's not like I've done anything like this before!" She complained, her face painted a deep red.

He smiled and chuckled, "Not like I have either you know." He ran his hand through her hair and pushed her head forward to look at him.

"Ready?"

She silently responded with a nod.

Without further ado Len pushed his arousal in front of her entrance. Rin shut her eyes and bit her lip, expecting to feel pain like she was told you did the first time.

Len wrapped his arms around her, one around her waist and the other around her neck, giving her a loving and passionate kiss. "You'll be alright, I don't want to hurt you. Please look at me." He begged softly.

Slowly Rin opened up her eyes to look him in the face, to see him no less scared, "Sorry." Was all his said before he pushed in.

she felt so tight and hot around him, it was amazing but he didn't force his way inside, he went at an agonisingly slow pace so he wouldn't hurt her. He was actually glad he wasn't bigger right in this moment, because he knew if he was it'd just hurt her more.

"Does it hurt?" He whispered gently as a tear fell down her cheek.

Not being able to manage words, Rin nodded yes as she bit her lip hard. Len lifted up his arms and wrapped them both around her neck and held her face close to his as he kissed her tears away.

"Sorry." He apologised again, but she shook her head and forced herself to talk.

"I'm fine, it'll leave anyway." It came out shakily as she tried not to let her pain come out in her voice.

He nodded, knowing that she was at least right.

He pushed in and out of her slowly, waiting for the pain to leave her. He took it so gradually that the speed was sending him insane, but he feared hurting her so much that a layer of swear had built up on his forehead.

"Does it hurt as much now?" He asked curiously as she un-scrunched her face,

the ends up her lips upturned into a smile, small but it was clearly there.

"You can go faster now you know?" she giggled and it made his face go bright red.

"Right."

Rin held onto him tighter as he began pushing in at a faster pace, Len's hands grabbed onto the sheets beneath her to keep himself steady. As the pleasure finally began hitting her Rin found herself moaning in ecstasy, layers of sweat began forming on both their bodies as he got faster and faster.

He could barely breath, she felt so hot, her sensual body felt amazing beneath him as their naked bodies rubbed against each other. Her moans turned to music in his ears as she called out his name lustfully. He was beginning to feel exhausted, he could tell she was as well. His grunts and groans got louder, he knew it was almost over.

"Rin." He moaned and pulled her into a close embrace leaving a trail of kisses over her shoulder, he ran his hands over the side of her legs and widened them as he thrusted in deeper.

"Len, I'm going to-"

"I know." He interrupted her with a soft kiss.

Len went as fast as his hips would let him go the final moments of the passionate embrace. It wasn't much longer after he increased his speed did she scream out his name and her canal tightened around him.

"Rin!" He moaned as it was too much for him and he spilled all his seed into her.

He caught himself before he crushed her, breathing heavily from exhaustion. Rin was in no better shape. They lay there for a time in each others embrace, drenched and drained, before he gathered up the strength to pull out. He flipped onto his stomach running his fingers through his sweat-mangled mess of hair.

"You know you still taste like strawberries." He laughed, Rin rolled her eyes and laid herself on her chest, giving him a cheeky smile,

"Aww, I love you too."

* * *

**Yes I was listening to 'Romeo and Cinderella' whilst writing this. It was the first Vocaloid song I ever heard! It's nostalgic.**

**Anyway, feedbacks welcome I want to know how I did on my first try, this was just me practising after all.**

**Fun fact, my sexual knowledge is built upon dirty jokes, and not much else. You'd be surprised what you can learn from them.**

**Any ways, Seeya.**

**~Nocturne Duet~**


End file.
